


camellia

by scionavarielle



Series: flower verse [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>camellia, a flower to represent refinement, desire, and passion</p>
            </blockquote>





	camellia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just in love with them, that's all :)

Working in a showbiz industry means lack of rest, lots of interviews and photoshoots, and many other activities one could imagine. That is exactly how Robert Lewandowski’s daily life ever since he entered the entertainment industry as an actor. He is one of the lucky people to have a capable manager, a man name Philipp Lahm who’s usually called Fips, to schedule his jobs.

He has finished his afternoon photoshoot and is taking his rest when another girl from the crews gives him a chocolate. He receives it with a smile, not having the heart to reject the chocolate. Fips is the one having a hard time to gather all the chocolates and presents and flowers into the artist’s room, like what he’s doing right now when Robert – Lewy – gives the chocolate he just received to the manager.

“Famous as usual, Lewandowski?” Lewy looks up to find a man, holding a camera in front of him. Wojciech Szczesny or to be short Woj, is a famous photographer in this industry and Lewy is glad to be included in the photo shoots for that day.

“Not as famous as you, of course, Szczesny,” Lewy retorts back.

Woj shakes his head and grins. He takes a seat beside the actor, still holding his camera tightly. “You could just leave your camera behind, you know,” Lewy states as he points to the camera.

The photographer shakes his head. “Nah, this is a gift by my precious someone so of course I can’t let it go.” If people notice, they might see a hint of red on Lewy’s cheeks, but maybe it’s because the actor is just too tired for that day. “How are you going to spend your valentine day, anyway? Must be a pack of schedule you have for today.”

Lewy nods. “Yeah, Fips say that I’ll have to take another scene again for today after this break.” 

“No plan at all? A date?” Lewy laughs slightly, a sarcasm one.

“Not sure if I’ll have one, how about you?” he asks back.

Lewy notices that Woj looks around them before leaning close to his ears and say, “I’ll make sure _he_ begs my name later,” with a wink at the end.

Before Lewy could reply, Fips has come and ask him to prepare for the next schedule. Reluctantly, Lewy nods and stands up. He bids goodbye to Woj and excuses himself to change his outfit.

While walking with Fips to their car, his phone buzzes. He takes it out from his pants’ pocket and blushes slightly, reading the text he has just received. He replies quickly after Fips shouts him to get in the car that moment.

“What happened?” asks Fips to a grinning Lewy.

Lewy shakes his head. “Just things.” Fips shrugs it off and turns back his engine, knowing that when Lewy mentions things then it means _things_.

.

.

From: Szat  
Make sure to tell Fips to reject all jobs tomorrow, you’ll need rest after what I’ve had in mind for you today

.

To: Szat  
Beg your name, huh? Make me then =P

.

From: Szat  
don’t worry, u know I will ;)

.

 


End file.
